The Outsiders
by nsmith12916
Summary: Mysterious happenings cause Vincent to act very strangly, while the camp is being stalked...by the others. Vincent Centric
1. The Outsiders Chapter 1

**Title:** The Outsiders  
**Warning:** This will be a Vincent Centric Fanfic; Some possible violence; Some potential spoilers relating to different episodes (for those who haven't seen all of them).  
**Status:** WIP  
**Summary:** Mysterious happenings in the middle of the night, along the beach get Vincent to act strangely. Outsiders stalk the camp.  
**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with anybody related to this Lost. Lost is the property of J.J. Abrams, ABC, et al. The opinions expressed here are solely mine and are in no way purposefully related to anything that might happen in any future episodes of Lost. Any relation to future episodes is purely coincidental.

* * *

**The Outsiders Chapter 1**

It was the middle of the night. The Moon slowly drifted behind the clouds, settling the camp into more of a darkness, as most of the fires burned down. Michael and Walt lay next to the fire, sleeping, with Vincent settled beside Walt. Nearly asleep, Vincent heard a sudden noise, far of in the distance, but just barely audible above the constant crashing of the nearby waves. Jerking his head up, he scanned the area, noticing an orangey glow, flickering several miles down the beach. He slowly put his head his head back down on his paws, and closed his eyes.

Not a moment later, he jerked awake again, upon hearing the same sound once more. He stared down the coast, watching the flickering light, until it abrubtly went out. Sensing, something, he began to whine softly.

"Quiet Vincent," muttered Michael in his sleep. Vincent heard the noise again, yet this time it seemed closer. They were like faint whispers in gibberish, but lasted for hardly a few seconds. Vincent quickly climbed to his feet, and began to weave throughout the sleeping bodies, padding slowly towards the source of the noise. As he made his way towards the edge of the camp he lifted his nose to the slight breeze, nostrils flaring, but really didn't detect anything…

_FLASHBACK:  
_The runt of the litter waddled along with the other Yellow Labrador puppies, tumbling this way and that, trying to get to its mother. The pups were penned up in the basement, in something resembling a child's playpen, only for dogs. Footsteps were heard overhead as a woman with walked down the stairs carrying two crates, followed by a man carrying two more identical crates. Both people were unfamiliar, but that didn't matter as the curious runt squirmed his way to the edge of the pen, tail wagging in sloppy circles.

"Are these all of the dogs," asked the man.

"Yes. There are nine puppies: 4 male and 5 female, along with the mother," the woman replied. "Was it said how the owner died?"

"They said natural causes, I thought," the man returned.

"Okay. Well let's get going I suppose," she said as she reached down and scooped up the tiny puppy that had just waddled over there happily. "Hopefully the animal shelter will be able to find good homes for these little guys.

"It shouldn't be too hard," the man responded as he picked up a puppy. "Who wouldn't want a cute little guy like one of these?"

It only took them only a couple moments to round up the nine puppies, three to a crate, and get the mother into one of her own. Soon, the two were carrying the whining crates up the stairs, and outside to a van, stacking them two on the top, and two on the bottom.

As the van came to life, the little runt in an upper crate, turned to stare out the back window. Turning a corner, the van left behind the only place the puppies had known. But this didn't matter for the runt, seeing as by now he had already dosed off, untroubled by the cries of his fellow companions.  
_END FLASHBACK_

As Vincent went farther, the glow of the dying fires gradually let on to the darkness of the night. At about one hundred feet past camp, he settled his butt down into the sand, ears cocked for any other strange noises. All of a sudden he heard a rustling in the dense jungle to his right. Twisting in that direction, his muscles tensed, poised to run at even the slightest hint of danger.

After several moments of silence passed, he settled back down on his haunches, staring once more back down the beach, like an on duty sentry. Upon hearing the rustling another time, Vincent leapt to all fours, and began barking loudly, at whatever was out there.

* * *

Back at camp, Walt awoke from his deep sleep at the sound of Vincent's deep woofing. For a yellow lab, Vincent sure had a loud voice, thought Walt to himself, as he clambered up from where he's been sleeping. He ran quickly but quietly through the camp, intent on reaching Vincent before anyone was awakened. 

Upon nearing Vincent, he began to scold him for barking at the jungle again, in the middle of the night. He stared at the spot at which Vincent had been barking, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end, and shivered.

"Stupid dog," he muttered to himself, "there's nothing there." Grabbing Vincent's collar, he started the dark walk back to camp, with the dog tugging resiliently at his side, neglecting to notice the shadowy figure, melting back into the deeper reaches of the forest.

**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed chapter one. If you read thisI would love it if you told me what you think. Another copy of this is on


	2. The Outsiders Chapter 2

The Outsiders Chapter 2

It was early in the morning, and the skies were just beginning to brighten, as a few people in the camp began to come to life.

"Don't lie to me Walt, where were you last night?" Michael questioned while placing a hand on his son's shoulder, and pointing his finger at his face. "I woke up, and all of a sudden you and that dog had vanished. How many times have I told you not to run off, especially in the middle of the night? You were with that Locke guy weren't you? Weren't you?"

"No dad," cried Walt in return, moving free of his father's hand. "I don't even know where Locke was last night! I told you, I was off getting Vincent to stop barking at the jungle."

"Again!" Exclaimed Michael in a mixture of exasperation and disbelief. "This is the third night in a row, for which you've given me that same excuse. You'd better control that dog, or else…or else…"

"Or else what? You're going to ground me! Vincent keeps on being spooked by something each night, and I don't know what it is. Okay?"

"Okay…I guess. Next time, just make sure you wake me up. I don't want you wandering off and getting hurt or something. You understand?"

"Yes, father. May I go now?"

"Fine, go." As Walt walked off with Vincent in tow, Michael sat down on a nearby log, with a sigh. "Kids!"

* * *

Claire and Charlie sat in the sand, talking quietly, as the rest of the camp began to gradually come to life. This was always the best time to talk, without any interruptions or anything. It was always so peaceful, the only real noise being the soothing sounds of the rolling waves, breaking on the beach.

"Thank you for being here to talk to Charlie, since I got back from…you know," thanked Claire.

"Oh, it's been no problem at all. I like being able to talk to you like this each morning. This is always my favorite time of the day," Charlie responded. "Did you sleep well last night, even with that little guy in there kicking all the time."

"Oh, I slept fine," answered Claire, "just like a brick…a very pregnant brick that is," she said, laughing. "How about you? Did you sleep all right?"

"I guess. I just had the weirdest dream though!"

"Uh-huh. What was that?"

"Well, the two of us were of picking coconuts, well I was at least, for the reason that you were resting your back at the time. And all the while we were talking about who knows what. One minute you were speaking in English, and then another all that was coming out of you mouth was barking…like a dog's."

"Pardon? Did you say barking?" exclaimed Claire incredulously. "You aren't just joking around with me are you?"

"No, I'm entirely serious. Does this face look like I'm joking around with you," grinned Charlie, with his eyes twinkling.

"Wow! Barking! What _will_ you dream of next Charlie," she laughed.

* * *

Walt trudged through the sand with Vincent healing at his side. Even though it was still early in the morning, it was already quite hot.

"Hey boy! You want to go for a swim in the water?"

Glancing up at Walt, Vincent's ears perked up at the word swim, and responded with a wave of his tail.

"I'll take _that_ as a yes," said Walt. All of a sudden, Vincent caught sight of someone in the distance, and broke into a run.

"Whoa boy," cried Walt, "Heal…Heal!" But it was useless. Walt had to run at breakneck pace, just to keep from being pulled to the ground and dragged on the stomach by Vincent's leash. Vincent soon slowed to a trot, and wagged his way up to Charlie and Claire.

Looking up, Charlie used his arm to shield his eyes. "Hey there Walt! What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing really," replied Walt. I was on my way to take a swim with Vincent, when he nearly dragged me all the way to you guys. I had to run just to keep up," he laughed. I guess he just wanted to say hi."

"I guess so," said Claire. "She smiled at Vincent's look of ecstasy as she found the sweet spot behind his ears. He's such a sweet dog, and he's so gentle too. Its as if he knows that he has too be careful around me because I'm pregnant." Claire giggled as Vincent rolled onto his back, tongue lolling out of his mouth. "I've got to say that there is, is just something familiar about this dog. Oh, well! Just call me crazy I guess."

Vincent just wagged his tail, and gave Claire his loopy doggie grin.

_FLASHBACK:  
_The runt of the litter romped around with his other puppy playmates, having a great time. The nine puppies and their mother were all being held in the same kennel-like run at the animal shelter. Normally, it was only one dog per run, but since this was special situation with a mother and her puppies, all ten went in the same one.

Soon, one of the volunteers from the "Adopt A Friend" program walked into the housing facility, with a young blond haired woman.

"Come right this way Miss. We have a bunch of Yellow Labrador puppies who just arrived a few days ago," said the volunteer. "Now, you said that you didn't know for sure whether or not you were going to get a dog, didn't you?"

"That's right. My boyfriend and I are interested, but we don't know for sure when we'll actually get one." The young lady bent down to look through the wire fencing at the dogs in the run. Noticing the lady there, the little runt padded his way over to her, his tail wagging furiously. "Aw, they're just so adorable. Do you think that I could see one of them," the lady asked the volunteer.

"Why of course," she said, unlocking the run. "Is there one here in particular that you would like to see."

"How about the little guy who just came up to me," the young lady wondered.

Handing the little runt to the lady, the volunteer said, "even if you aren't going to get this guy, did you know that you can name him, if you'd like? None of the puppies here have received names from us yet."

"Oh, I can!" the lady exclaimed, as she held the little puppy in her arms, stroking his silky fur. "How about the name…Vincent." The lady giggled, as the newly named Vincent licked her on the nose, as if to say: "I like it."

As the little puppy was placed back in the run, the young lady told the volunteer, that she thought that she would wait, and get a dog later. The young Vincent watched as one of the ladies began to leave.

"Do you think that you can find your way out?" the volunteer queried. "Just go to the end of the building, an take a left. That should lead you to the main building."

"Okay," the young lady remarked. "Thank you for letting me see the puppies, and for being allowed to name one of them.

"Oh, it was my pleasure. By the way, what's your name?" asked the volunteer.

"Claire. Claire Littleton."  
_END FLASHBACK

* * *

Instead of taking the swim, Walt walked off into the jungle with Vincent. It was considerably cooler in the jungle. Vincent was panting heavily, so Walt headed for a nearby stream, down one of the well-made paths that had already been made since the crash._

He sat down on a log across from the stream while Vincent lapped up the water. He laughed as Vincent shoved his entire face in the water, bubbles from his nose popping at the surface.

Upon hearing a sudden noise, Walt spun around, startled, as Vincent let out a sharp woof. A bedraggled figure of a woman stepped out of the jungle undergrowth.

"Get me Hurley and Sayid, now!"

* * *

So that's chapter two! Hope you liked it. Please comment! I will try to get chapter three up soon. 


	3. The Outsiders Chapter 3

Heres Chapter 3, number four should be up soon, I hope. I hope You Like it. Please make sure that you review it!

* * *

**The Outsiders Chapter 3**

Walt ran as fast as he could down a path to the beach, with Vincent racing ahead of him. The jungle was just a blur of green, nothing else. Reaching a fork in the trail he dashed to the left, and soon broke free of the jungle and came to the beach. He spotted Jin in the water with his net made of vines, fishing, and kept on running toward him.

"Where's Hurley," he shouted and skidding to a halt. He nearly passed out standing there from overexertion

Jin said something that Walt couldn't understand in Korean, and pointed off down the beach towards camp.

"Thanks!" he called, as he took off down the beach with Vincent on his heels. "What did he say?" he muttered under his breath. He was panting like crazy by now, but kept up his pace. "Hurley," he called, when he was within a hundred feet of the big guy who was attempting to fish. "French Lady…by the stream…emergency…you go now…got to get Sayid."

"Aw crap," Hurley mumbled, taking a second to understand. "What'd I get my self into now?" Hurley began to take off at his standard lumbering pace.

Walt never stopped running; he just kept on sprinting down the beach towards camp. He held back the urge to be sick. Instead, he covered his mouth, gagging. It sounded like he was having an asthma attack. He was almost sucking in air so hard that it made him cringe with each lungful of air.

* * *

Jack and Kate sat in some of the seats of the airplane, that had been saved from the rising tide, in the shade if tree, in the beach, discussing Sun's ability to speak English.

"You mean that you knew beforehand that Sun could speak English?" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah," returned Kate nonchalantly. "She just made me promise not to tell anybody about her secret. Michael was the only other person who knew."

"Michael knew too?" He sounded surprised. Both Kate and Jack turned in the direction of a loud barking, and caught sight of Walt and Vincent rushing towards the two of them.

Walt only slowed down for a millisecond, and hollered, "Where's Sayid?" Both Jack and Kate pointed to where he and Shannon sat near Sayid's makeshift hut.

* * *

Sayid and Shannon sat at a crude table, about a foot and a half tall, and fashioned from a piece of metal from the wreckage, poring earnestly over some of the French Lady's documents. Sayid glanced up as Walt stumbled over to them!

Walt fell to his knees in front of them, "The French Lady," Walt gasped, struggling for oxygen. "She needs you Sayid. Its…its an emergency. Go!" He was panting, trying to get the last out. "Hurley's…Hurley's…."

Sayid stared at Walt waiting for him to say more, "What? What about Hurley…," but Walt just couldn't finish. He swayed back and fourth for a second, and his eyes began to roll back into his head. With that, he passed out, and landed face down in the sand with a thump.

Vincent came walked over to him, whimpering, with his headed low to the ground. He had that look on his face that dogs got, when they're sad or submissive. He wagged his tail slowly, and licked Walt on the face, as though he was trying to revive him, but Walt wouldn't get up.

Both Shannon and Sayid had taken, Shannon to who knows where. Vincent sat down and barked, trying to get someone's attention, staying by Walt's side.

_Flashback:_  
A four-month-old Vincent ran exuberantly around a six year old Walt, in the back yard of Brian and Susan's Australian mansion. Although Brian had adopted Vincent when they had all moved there recently, and was really Vincent's owner, Walt called him his dog.

"Go on boy, go and get." Walt called out to Vincent. "Good boy!" The two of them played fetch, in the backyard, dashing this way and that after each other.

Walt giggled as Vincent tore towards him, as an unbridled package of puppy energy, and barreled him over onto his backside. Vincent dropped the ball in his mouth, and smothered Walt in a mess of wet doggie kisses.

Walt tried to open his mouth to say, "Get of me Vincent," but each time he did, he got a slobbery French kiss from the 20-pound Yellow Lab standing on his chest. "Bleeeeccckkk," he spit, as he opened up his mouth to speak once more, only to got a mouthful of Vincent's tongue. Apparently, being French kissed by your dog wasn't that pleasant.

Walt gave up his fruitless attempts of trying to get the dog of his chest, and just laughed.  
_End Flashback:_

Hurley flew through the jungle as quickly as he could. Despite his large size, he was quite agile. He kept checking the ground for impediments, changing his stride to make sure he wouldn't trip. The leaves along the jungle floor crackled with each pounding footstep.

Upon hearing a second pair of crashing footsteps, besides his own, he glanced to his left. He caught glimpses of Sayid through the intermittent spaces between the forest trees, sprinting as fast as he could along another path that would soon intersect with his own.

The two of them came to the fork at the same time, and sprinted along side each other.

"So the French Lady wanted you to come too?" Sayid asked.

"I sure hope so!" exclaimed Hurley. "I do not want to have made this run for nothing. I mean, I know I need exercise, but I think this may be a bit excessive," he joked.

The two of them came around one last turn in the path together, and approached the small clearing by the stream. There stood the French lady with her hands clenched in front of her, in a vice-like grip. It was evident that she was sleep deprived, and strained.

She turned her head to them and spoke with a spine-chilling, desolate tone. "The others, they are in your camp."

"We know," said Hurley, confused. "Ethan." he glanced at Sayid quizzically.

"Danielle," reported Sayid in his usual calm manner, "There is no need to worry. Ethan is no more."

"No, you don't understand!" Her face was grief-stricken with anguish. "The others, they have you. You must not become theirs. The others…there are more!"

* * *

H0pe that you liked this one too. I know it was somewhat uneventful, but that because I can't fit what I wanted in this chapter. That stuff has to go in chapters four and five.

Reviews GREATLY Appreciated! ; )


	4. The Outsiders Chapter 4

**The Outsiders Chapter 4**

Walt lay on the ground passed out. A man who having heard Vincent's barking, ran up upon seeing Walt motionless.

"Hey, hey, are you okay?" The man shook Walt lightly, squatting next to him. When Walt didn't respond, he took a water bottle from his backpack, and poured a little of it's contents on him. Walt moaned, and slowly lifted his head up.

"What happened," Walt groaned. He tried to sit up, but he fell down from dizziness.

"I think you passed out," the man replied. "Hear, drink this." He handed his bottle of water to Walt, who sipped it graciously. "I'll go get the doctor and your father."

Walt watched as the man ran off in the direction of Jack. He turned towards Vincent, who ambled over to him.

"Hey boy, are you okay?" Walt asked, rubbing the top of Vincent's head gently. Walt grabbed a broken piece of coconut rind from nearby, and poured the last of the water from the bottle in it. He placed the on the ground next to Vincent, who lapped it up instantly.

_Flashback:_ It was the middle of the night, and Vincent was curled up next to Walt on his bed. He jolted upright, his ears perked up. There was the sound again, the tinkling glass. He got up to his feet and quietly leapt from Walt's bed, padding silently out of the bedroom

The upstairs hallway was open to the living room below on one side with a three-foot high balustrade, with the rooms all on the other. Vincent peered below down to the living room, and watch as a man swept the downstairs with a flashlight.

Vincent darted down the hall in the direction of Walt's parent's room, turning the corner to go down another hall, this one with walls on both sides. He padded up to the master bedroom and scratched at the door, whining softly.

He whipped around, at the sound of the stairs creaking. He darted to where the two halls met and peered cautiously around the corner to the left. The burglar, reached the top of the stairs and turned right, away from Vincent and Walt's bedroom, and into an extension of the hallway, this one closed too, the accessed Brian and Sarah's offices.

He waited until the burglar went into one of the two offices, and the darted from his hiding place, down the hall. He slowed as he neared the office that the man had entered. The man rifled through the drawers of a desk.

As soon as the man's back was turned, Vincent made his move. He dashed through the door, and charged at the man's nearest leg. Grabbing it in his jaws, he clamped down hard, and pulled. The man cried, and lashed out at Vincent. But unable to keep his balance, he fell to the floor with a thud, and in doing so, hit his head on the corner of the desk. He was out cold.

The noise awoke Brian and Sarah, Sarah was heard running to see if Walt was alright, while Brian ran into the office and flicked on the light. Seeing Vincent there with the mans leg still in his mouth, he grabbed the phone to call the police.

Sarah came in a moment later, praising Vincent for his heroic deed. Vincent wagged his tail, his prize still in his jaws.

Walt awoke the next morning, never knowing that Vincent had indeed probably saved his and his parent's lives.  
_End Flashback

* * *

_

Danielle turned and began to walk off, saying but one word: "Come!" Both Hurley and Sayid followed quickly, wondering what was going on. What they had heard from the French Lady just moments ago stunned them both into silence.

"I have proof for you of the others on the island." Danielle broke the painful silence. "It would be a lot easier on the beach, but as you know I don't want to be seen by everyone, so unfortunately, we're going the long way. Just follow me, and be advised, it might take a while.

Neither Hurley nor Sayid spoke, the tenseness of the silence following was so thick, that you could cut it. Both of them just kept on walking, step after step. All that was to be heard was the birds, the rustling of the trees, and the swishing sounds of Danielle's machete as she hacked a pathway through the seemingly impenetrable forest.

* * *

Walt and Vincent sat together under the shade of a nearby tree, when his father, Jack, and the other guy ran up.

"Thank goodness you're okay Walt," cried Michael, as he fell down to his knees in front of his son.

"You're okay, Walt, aren't you?" asked Jack.

"Kind of," replied Walt. "I feel dizzy, and my throat burns when I breath."

Jack squatted in front of Walt. "Well you should be all right within a couple of hours." Jack turned to Michael, "Just have him relax for the rest of today, and make sure he gets a lot of water. Running like that in this heat gives you the risk of heat stroke. Okay?" Both Michael and Walt nodded, so he walked off.

Michael turned to the man in his late 20's, who had helped his son, "Thank you sir, for what you did."

"It was nothing," the man replied. "My name is Alter Wilde, but you can call me Alter." Noticing the grin on Walt's face he said, "Yeah, I know it's a funny name, but hey, I like it." He smiled, and with that he walked of with Michael.

* * *

The three of them had been walking through the jungle for several hours by now, when Danielle finally led Hurley and Sayid from the covering of the forest, and out on to the beach. The French lady led them another hundred or so feet along the beach, stopping short of what seem to be a small fire pit.

There were several sets of footprints all around, and the ashes from a recent fire sitting in the pit. But it was something else that proved Danielle to be right. Starting at the water were drag marks that led all the way up into the jungle. Something big and heavy had been pulled from the water, into the hiding of the nearby trees.

"Whoa," said Hurley, "what made that."

Danielle led them around the fire pit, to a place on the edge of the beach. There, hidden by the foliage, was a raft. Sayid and Hurley stared in awe, at the 10 by 15 foot raft. Michael was the only one building raft at camp, and this definitely wasn't Michaels raft.

"Lets take it," exclaimed Hurley eagerly. He sprinted into the woods to see more. Both Sayid and Danielle ran after him, trying to get him to stop.

"Quiet!" Sayid shushed, "We don't know if they're nearby." At that, a rifle bullet whizzed past Hurley's head, and went into a nearby tree with a thump.

"Oh, crap!" Hurley ducked as a volley of shots whizzed past them. Danielle ran off wither rifle in her hands, to try to find the sniper, while Hurley and Sayid ducked behind the cover of the raft and made their way to the beach. They crouched in safety of the raft for several minutes, while several more volleys were fired.

Upon hearing the sound of footsteps behind them in the sand, Hurley and Sayid began to turn around. But it was too late; an unknown assailant knocked both unconscious from behind.


	5. The Outsiders Chapter 5

**NOTE: THERE IS NO FLASHBACK IN THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

**

The Outsiders Chapter 5

It was dusk, with a slight tropical breeze blowing off the water. Sawyer sat leaned up against a tree, reading another book, but with his Harry Potter style glasses. He glanced up at the sound of footsteps in the sand.

"Sawyer, do you know where Sayid is?" Shannon asked, with a worried look on her face.

"Well, well, well. Now looky here, it sticks! So where off you been, eh?" Sawyer inquired in his typical manner.

"That's none of your business!" Shannon exclaimed, annoyed. She scanned the camp, as if searching for some sign of Sayid, and then flicked her eyes back towards Sawyer when she realized the he knew what he was doing, like she was embarrassed. "Now, I'll ask you again. Do you know where Sayid is?" She didn't care what sawyer thought.

"Whoa there sticks. No how in the hell would I know where your boyfriend is?" Sawyer retorted defensively.

"He's not my boyfriend," Shannon retorted angrily, "I mean…well…"

Sawyer smirked with pleasure at her reaction. "Well, what sticks?"

"Ugh," Shannon cried. "You're hopeless, you know!" She spun around and stalked off angrily towards Sayid's tent. She would just wait for him there until he returned.

* * *

Sayid was tied between the too pontoons of the raft, half-dangling by his tightly bound wrists from the beach side edge of the raft's platform. All that touched the ground were his feet; his butt hung only six inches from the sand.

He glanced up at his hands, gritting his teeth as he did so, the tightly wrapped ropes chafing his wrists. He tried to bend his knees but was unable to. The attacker had wrapped his knees also, to prevent them from being bent. He had no chance but too bite his lip in pain, for the attacker had prevented them from getting into a comfortable position.

He looked over to his left, and found Hurley who hanging in the same torturous position, only he had to hold up a lot more weight!

"Cursed," Hurley mumbled, "They're cursed! Stupid numbers: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42! Those numbers are cursed!" he shouted!

"Hurley," questioned Sayid, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am now," he sighed. They heard the snapping of twigs in the jungle. "Danielle, is that you?" Hurley called out warily. "Danielle?" A shadow drifted across in front of them. There stood them man who had knocked them out and strung them up.

"Hello," the man's voice had a disturbingly superior air to it. "Hanging in there alright."

"Why?" Hurley struggled against his bonds, writhing, trying to somehow get his feet under him. "What did we do?"

"Who are you?" Sayid inquired coolly. "Where did you come from?"

"That is of no importance!" the man replied maniacally. He walked slowly towards Sayid. "Why are you here?" the man demanded.

"We were on a plane that crashed on this island," Sayid reported.

"A lie! That is a lie! I demand that you tell me the truth! He had bent down, his face within inches of Sayid's. Tell me," his putrid breath wafted towards Sayid's face.

Sayid never answered. He flung his head at the man's face as hard as he could, bashing the man's nose with his forehead. The man staggered backwards from the blow. Reaching upwards, the man wiped his nose with his left hand and found it to be both broken and bleeding. He grabbed it between his palms, and jerked it to the right, setting it back into place with a crack.

He walked menacingly towards Sayid, and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up. He shoved the back Sayid's neck into the edge of the bamboo decking of the raft.

"I am not going to ask you again," he stated coldly.

Sayid gasped for breath, contorting in pain from the spasm cause by the pressure on his neck. "I told you, we are survivors…survivors of a plane that crashed on the island several weeks ago."

"I told you, you should have told me th…" but the man never finished. They heard a crack from nearby, and the man's head snapped backwards, a spray of blood shooting from the back the of his head. The man's grasp released from Sayid's neck, causing the rope to bite into his wrists as he quickly dropped to the hanging position. The man reeled backwards, and fell to the sand with a thud. He was dead. Some one had shot him, right between the eyes.

* * *

Boone walked through the jungle, trying to make his way towards the hatch. He was taking a slightly different path than usual. He knew that if somebody saw him going the same way each time that they might suspicious and followed him to the hatch.

He came out into a clearing, not knowing where he was at first, but then realized where he was. He breathed in through his mouth, and held back the urge to throw up, as he smelled the most disgusting thing he had ever smelled in his life.

He scanned the clearing and saw the makeshift crosses, marking where some of the bodies had been buried. He was in their graveyard. He did a double take as his eyes scanned passed something odd, what looked like a hole in the ground but with a cross in back of it.

He walked up to them hole but stopped a few feet away. It was becoming nearly impossible to keep from throwing up; his hand was clamped over his mouth. He flicked his eyes up to single the name on the cross: Ethan.

"Oh God." He twisted to the side, and fell to his knees, throwing up like he was going to die. He glanced back at the grave. It was empty. Ethan's body was gone!


	6. The Outsiders Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6 for those who want it, I have chapter 7 and 8, almost 9 also. This will ONLY be continued with reviews. If anod/or when I do not continue The Outsiders on this website, you may find the more completed version at where I have more of the story posted. Hope you guys like it!

Note: There is no flashback in this chapter...might not be for a bit...

* * *

The Outsiders Chapter 6

Boone ran through the jungle not even taking a path. He darted between the trunks, and leaped over a half-rotten, fallen log.

"Whoa," he exclaimed as he ducked just in time to not get clotheslined by a lowhanging tree branch. He was scared; something creepy was going on. He broke free from the path. He had to get to someone, somehow, and as quickly as possible.

He chose to go straight through the woods, instead of along the meandering path, which would just take too long. Branches whipped by him, inches from his face. He put his arm up to keep them from hitting his face.

He lurched forward as the ground suddenly angled downwards. He tumbled down the steep incline, through the short tropical plants that covered the hill. He gasped as he bounced over a rock hidden, hidden by the ground cover, and came to a stop with jolt. He lay there for a moment, trying to get his head to stop spinning.

Boone scrambled to his feet, nearly falling back down from dizziness. He stared at the surrounding jungle, having no idea where he was. He began walking through the jungle, slowly at first, trying to find something even remotely familiar, to let him know where he was.

He came to a stop suddenly. He had heard an odd sound, but it must have just been the breeze. He began walking more slowly this time, straining his ears to hear the sound. Then he heard the sound again, like faint whispers of gibberish. Boone began to walk faster and faster, until he was sprinting as fast as he could. The whispers just got louder, closer, like they were following him. A breeze picked up around him, causing everything to blow in all directions.

All of a sudden, with his pounding steps, the ground gave way below him with a resounding--CRACK! He dropped like a rock into a pit, landing with a thud in a tangle of half-rotten tree limbs that had been covering the hole. Boone stared at the rim of the pit, fifteen feet above him. He had a problem!

"Help," he yelled, "heeelp!" He stared up at the darkening night sky. Nobody would be out in the jungle at this time. He had no choice but to find a way out himself, somehow, or wait for the unlikely chance of somebody finding him.

* * *

Michael, Walt, and Alter sat by a fire on the beach; Vincent lay by Alter's side, having a good scratch behind the ears. For some odd reason, all that Vincent had done the entire day was follow Vincent around. Walt had to keep Vincent right by his side to keep the dog from running of to find him, upon which he would bark crazily at Alter. Nothing could explain Vincent's new found fascination with Alter.

"I lived in Sarnia, Ontario, in Canada," Alter explained. "That is until all this happened. I was involved in engineering research, mostly stuff for the government. But the stuff I did would just bore you to death, and its boring enough already on this island, so I won't add to it," he laughed. "I guess you could have called me a computer geek, when I was there." Walt smiled at what Alter had just said. "I don't know how I ever got a boring job behind a desk. I'd always wanted to do stuff out in nature, you know, adventurous stuff. But I made up for that, and learned survival-type techniques when I was stuck behind the computer screen."

"Really!" Walt exclaimed, he was anxious to know more. "Like what?"

"Oh everything," He replied, "Hunting, tracking, orienteering, and surviving in the wilderness with nothing but your own self. You know I once placed third place in an orienteering competition."

"Wow!" Walt hung onto every one of Alter's words. "How?" he asked.

Altered sniggered, "I cheated, well, kind of."

"What happened?" Michael inquired.

"I got lost somehow, and stumbled upon a small town." Alter chuckled. "The gas station attendant gave me directions to the finish line. Not the brightest guy I've ever met."

"Wow! Do you think you could take me out hunting sometime? Please?" Walt begged. "Please dad can I go with him once?"

"I guess so." Michael trusted Alter. He really liked him. Much more so than that Locke guy. "You need to go to bed now, okay. It's getting late." Walt didn't argue. He didn't want to ruin his chances of going with Alter."

It wasn't long before the other survivor went to sleep too. The fires slowly burning down, accept for the main signal fire that would be tended to all night. The warm breeze blew across the breeze. Vincent was curled up next to Walt, only half-asleep.

Vincent picked his head up off his paws, and stared at the surrounding beach that was illuminated faint glow of the dieing fires. He stood up quickly. That light down the beach was there again, glowing orange. He watch for a few seconds as it went from the water and then disappeared into the jungle.

He settled back down next to Walt, sighing as he closed his eys. He was too tired to bark at glowing lights tonight.

* * *

Shannon had fallen asleep in Sayid's tent, waiting for him to get back. It was the middle of the night, and Shannon was sound asleep, but felt something warm dripping on her face. "Sayid, fix the leak in the roof. I don't want to get wet." she muttered in her sleep, despite the fact that he wasn't there. A drop fell again, landed on her face with a plop, waking her up.

"Ow!" she winced, as she sat up slowly. The underside of her arm hurt slightly. She fumbled for the flashlight over on her right and turned it on with a click, illuminating the hut's walls around her. She shone the light on the underside of her arm, and noticed a small pink dot on the underside of her arm, near her elbow.

"Probably just bitten by a bug," she muttered to herself. She startled as drop hit the hand that held the flashlight. She angled the flash light up slightly, as another drop came down and splattered red on its lens.

She turned it up at the ceiling, and stared up, her face changing quickly from tiredness to fear. She screamed a shrill high pitched scream and scrambled backwards spraying snad all over the place by he flailing, and dropping the flashlight in the process. Above her, the words, "We have you; you are ours!" were scrawled out across the ceiling, glistening red, in her own blood.

* * *

So that is chapter 6! Hope you like it already. This will only be continued with replies, as said earlier. As of now i have 4...I will put the next chapter up once i have 4 more replies... So please review! Thankyou: p 


End file.
